Forgotten, but not lost (Will be Pitch Pearl)
by CrystalFrost33
Summary: Danny Phantom Is dissected, then has no place to turn. His house? No. A mansion that he can easily hide in? Yes! He ends up spending days in Sam's room, being taken care of until she's had enough. Danny was to return to school. But, still, he refuses to go home. So, he goes to Vlad's! He drank something that wasn't any good, and starts to hear a voice in his head. Phantom's voice.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom!

This will be a Phanfic on what would happen if Danny became a test subject. Hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Will be Pitch Pearl/hints of DxS

The bitter cold wind nipped at my bare, cut skin, revealing the deep red blood that streamed down the flesh. My limbs shook, trying to take in the pain that had been thrown at me, tearing my insides apart. The cold had not been bothersome compared to the deep cuts embedded within me, and the blankness in my head. I had never planed to become a test subject. Always having all of this faith in me... I had overestimated myself, and got caught in this situation.

The blood on my chest began to dry up, taking a darker form, but the blood in my mouth was still there, leaving a tang metal taste. I had never felt this weak, or drained before in my life. Yet, I never expected to be this broken during my life time either. I was already half dead, so what did it matter? Now, I was about to loose the other half of my life, but was not ready to give up. I began to wobble in the air like a baby bird failing to fly, but tried to stay as stabilized as possible. It was just a little further until I reached home.

'But what would I do? What could I do? What would I say?' the thoughts were almost as unbearable as the pain I am dealing with at this very second.

I fumbled again, loosing train of thought. I know, I need to concentrate, but how could I? What was I going to do; just barely make it to my front door? Just show up after I was missing for so long? A month and seven days of cold chains and blood. One Month, and Seven Days of knives and needles. I remembered the long poited knife clearly, and the thick dark blood. The shattering sound of the utensil, echoing as it fell to the damp, lifeless tile floor. I was lucky to escape the blood shed, and to have built my power up to escape the horrid locks and binds that held me in place to the examination table.

All I could do was scream. Scream and hope that someone would find me, and rescue me from my despair. I remember the pain, the shock that sent my back arching and made my teeth clench over my tongue, drawing blood to my throat. I choked, and gaged on my own blood, but my body refused to pass away and die like the others. I was special, so they couldn't let me go as easily. They forced the pain onto me like a weight that weighed thousands of pounds, not leaving a shred a hope for my beating heart.

Still, I refused to tell them my secret. The more I told, the more they experimented. If I had revealed my human half, who knows what could've happened to me. I was just a toy to them. A puppet, making me move the way they wanted me to, taking every ounce of free will I had.

I finally saw my neighborhood, and felt better by the second. Unfortunately, because of my excitement, I lost balance and began to fall downward. I tumbled into the dirt head first, which caused my original blood tang taste to subside with the dry taste of dirt. Trust me when I say that the mix was disturbing to the mouth. It did not get along with my taste-buds, which rejected the collision of the two awful tastes. My hands burned, from both the rub against the dirt and the too-tight chains that had clashed around my wrists; the remains of the chains consisted of the cool metal cuffs. I spit out what I can, then cautiously lift myself off of the grainy ground. My hips and rib cage ache and burn, but I try my best to push the agonizing thoughts away from my head so that I could keep pushing on.

'My house...' I thought, dreadfully to myself.

I saw my oddly shaped house, which was the same as it had been a month ago. The door was only a few short steps away.

I couldn't urge myself to move forward. I couldn't ... not like this. My parents can't see me like this. I could imagine the horor plastered on their faces already. Mom, Dad, Jazz... I couldn't bring myself to do it. My foot didn't even attempt to enter the house of my beloved family, but instead I turned around on my heel.

There was only one other place to turn to, that I know.

"Sam," the words leave shakily out of my slightly parted, dry cracked lips. I need to go to her, and hope for at least a few weeks of protection. Although I'd usually blush at the thought of staying with Sam for a long period of time, I didn't have the time, or energy to deal with my hormones. The fact was that I needed to hide, and in a mansion was the best place to do that.

I built my strength up, just to where I could fly for a good to minutes. I lift off the ground, and lift weakly to Sam's house. I locate her room, and make it to her windowsill, and stumble to it. Then I thank God that she was in there, and I try to call her name, but my voice cracks from all of the times I screamed before.

She had been huddled in the corner with her head collapsed in her knees ,and many random pictures surrounding her. Her skin looked paler than it had usually been, and she shook with tears wetting one picture she held close to her. Sinse she obviously couldn't here me, I knock on her window, hoping she would come to open it for him.

Her head shot up at the startling sound, but her eyes just threatened more tears.

"I-I'm hallucinating him again... I-I c-can't take this a-anymore!" she sobbed, holding her legs closer to her, "I-I can't ..."

I knocked again, "s-am~" I managed to make out a name.

I was about to slip; my fingers trembled on the sill. She looked shock, and I could tell she had heard me. Sam dashed over and opened her window, wide enough for me to fit through.

"D-Danny?" her breaths became uneven, as she stared at me with a mix of emotions. Love, Sadness, Awe, Surprise, and perhaps a little anger.

I fell into her arms, and felt her trembling hands. She shook as if she saw this as impossible, and she didn't blink her eyes, probably afraid that if she did I'd disappear. Sam fell to her knees, and without a choice, I went down with her. She clenched my bloodstained jumpsuit, and dug her face into my shoulder. I stare forward with a blank expression, and lightly stroked her raven black hair. Her tears mixed with the blood in my shoulder blade as I embraced her.

"I th-thought... I thought you d-died~" she sniffled, digging her fingernails into my side, and I wince, but soon recover. Sam must have missed me more than I had thought.

She slowly pulled away, holding her hands back to her, with a painful look shining in her hazy bloodshot eyes. It was the blood. She gave me a questioning hurt look, and I could tell she was shocked, and confused.

I just weakly smile and say," I'm fine." Holding her hands was a simple task, convincing her that I was fine however, was not.

"Danny ... we need to go to a hospital ... You're hurt-" she tries to get up and pull me with her, but I refuse to move, causing her to jerk back to me.

"No." I say firmly, gaining some of my voice, then hang my head.

" 'No'?" Sam looked confused, "Danny, look at you! You're hurt! You need to-"

"No," I repeated in a lower voice, unable to produce my original one, " don't you think they'll question what happened to me "

There was silence in the room, as we stared at eachother for a good 1-2 minutes, until Sam grew to have the courage to speak.

"What did... happen to you?" she asked with a pained look in her eyes.

I sighed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go over the excruciating memories of that damp cell, or the intimidating people in it. The saddest part was... that my loved ones had turned me in to them. I honestly didn't want to make Sam more worried either.

"... Maybe tomorrow ..." I glared to the corner of the room.

"You can't Just ...Be GONE one month, seven days, and twenty-two hours DANNY!" she argued.

I then noticed the piles of pictures she was around, were in fact pictures of me, and then I saw streaks on the wall counting the days I was gone... like she was in a prison cell. I took a breath in surprise.

"You were counting ..." I breathed, then looked back too her.

Sam blushed, "Y-yes... don't change the subject!"

"Please," I beg, " Just let it go, at least for now. I really don't want to talk about it ...plus, I'm exhausted. " I gave a weak smile, hoping she'd give in.

She reluctantly nodded and then offered to let me sleep in her bed. I knew that I couldn't get out of her offer. It was either going on willingly, or forcefully. Besides, I will admit to being tiered... I could probably pass out at any moment.

I snuggled into her sheets, and although dark, the sheets are very warm, and comforting. I release a heavy breath. Then I relized that Sam had left the room... Where had she gone.

Sam slipped through the crack of the door, in her long dark nightgown and held a glass, which contained a clear liquid. She handed me the glass, and I relized that it was for me. Sometimes I forget how friendly people could be...

I took the glass, and begin to chug it at an excessive pace. Sam stopped me and told me to slow down. I reluctantly take her advice, taking little sips of the glass of water. It trickled down my sore throat and relieved it. The cool sensation, once forgotten, returned to my parched throat.

I tilted the glass to where I could get my last drops of water. Then, I set the cup down and looked to my side to see Sam laughing and wiping her tear-stained face.

"What?" I chucked the question, confused about her amusement.

"Nothing," she giggled. Wait! Sam Giggled!? She never does that...

"It's just that... I missed you so much..." she shifted from side to side like a figgeting like a child, and I could tell tell that she was uncomfortable admitting it. I just smile and pulled the covers over my chest, smuggling in the sent of Sam's smell in the sheets. It was florescent and calming. I stare into Sam's lylac eyes until I soundly fall asleep to the smell of sweet flowers and the Gothic colors of the girl infront of me.

Is it too depressing for you? Too gory or too fluffy? Just right? Honestly, I put alot of effort into this... so I hope it's good enough!

I will continue if I get at least 5 comments from 5 separate people on how I did :D

Bye! :p


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's pov

I feel a shift in my bed, and squint my eyes open so I could see what was going on. My head sways from left to right, receiving a flicker of my dark hair. No Danny. Had it all been another dream? Did I cry myself to sleep again, hallucinating of Danny's weak return? When he staggered and stumbled, and when I felt his warm breaths on my ear... had he not been here this whole time? It was impossible ...this time, I felt him, I spoke with him, and I even cuddled him in the bed for comfort. I remember the slick cuts on his body, the stitches and dry crusty blood on his body that made me want to cry. His dry cracked lips, and broken voice...

My thoughts came to a halt when I hear a gagging, stressful sound. It was Danny ...He was here! My joy came to a sudden silence as I soon relized that Danny was sick. My feet tampered on the ground as I left the warm sheets and make my way to my restroom, where I find Danny huddled by the toilet. I flick the switch on and comfort Danny by rubbing his back as he threw up the contents of the water I gave him earlier, and blood. I felt bad for him, but he also should have known better than to drink that glass of water so quickly the way he did. Honestly, this boy never listens. I rub Danny's back some more, and tell him that it'd be alright and to just let it all out and it'd be over. He gaged a last time, then shivered as he saw the contents in the toilet. He touched his fingers to his mouth, and pulled them away to see the distained look of blood on them. He sighed as if this had happened a million times before, and looked over to me with a sympathetic look glinting in his dazed eyes. You could see the torture in them, and the pain he had took in. What happened to him? The poor soul could barely stand without a wobble of his legs or the swing of his cut arms. Clearly, something awful happened to Danny, something I hope to find out.

"It's alright Danny." I said, trying to sooth him with my soft voice. But tears only swelled up in his eyes, and his lips quivered.

"There's no need to be sorry Danny, this is natural... and with all the water you chugged..." I explained to him. He just held his arm up, and covered his eyes, and covered the red in his face. He looked as if he were in trouble... or embarrassed perhaps. I didn't know why though, why he was acting this way.

"Danny, it's okay..." I repeat and hug onto him, hoping to comfort him as much as I could. His breaths shook as he cried in my arms, and I wish that I could do more. Now that I think about it... There might actually be something I can do. I grab Danny's hand and pull him along with me to my bed. I have him sit, and he gives me a clueless, dumbfounded look as I exit the room. He was in the same spot as I came back, with a first aid kit in my hands.

His face turned shocked, with a tint of fear in them. What was the matter? He figits on the bed scooting backwards away from the kit. I honestly didn't understand, why he had been so paranoid.

"Danny... it's just a first aid kit." I say, hoping not to scare him more than he already had been. He was literally shaking ...

"I-I know ..." he reluctantly came closer to me, inch by inch. He looked down, shagging his unruly bloody hair over his icey blue eyes.

I give him an unsure smile, and open the box to see bandaids and cleancing cloths. He flinches as I barely touch a wound on his arm with a cold, wet cloth I had gotten from the box.

"...Jeez Danny ... what happened to you?" I asked, maintaining a firm voice trying to keep him from avoiding the question. Unfortunately, the closest thing I got to an answer was the shake of Danny's head as he looked away. I examined his scrapes and bruises, one particularly caught my attention. The bruise was shaped almost like a hand print across his face. This was not just an accident; I knew, there had to be someone who did this.

"What did they do to you?" I asked with deep concern.

His eyes went wide, "You Know!? You knew it was them!?" His voice cracked again, breaking my heart. What had he been talking about? So it was someone ...

"Huh? No, I don't who did this..." I floundered off.

I wish I knew. I wish I knew who did this, so I could hurt them as much as they hurt him. I wish I knew who it was, so they could pay for what they did.

"N-no" he stuttered.

Had he heard me? Did I say all of that out loud? I should really learn to keep my thoughts to myself ...

"They were just afraid of me..." he drifted as I cleaned the splattered blood off of his bruised cut face.I stopped to look Danny in his icey blue eyes.

"Afraid!? Danny, look at you," I gestured to his deep cuts and stitches in his chest, "does it look like they're afraid of you?"

He looked off into the distance and gave a heavy sigh, avoiding my stare, "...they are..."he mumbled.

I continue to clean scars, and stitch the unfixed others. Although he winced several times, he no longer flinched away from me. I take the remains of his top half of the jumpsuit away, revealing a scar straight down to his belly button. There is no time to blush as the site of Danny's naked torso ... well for me at least. Looking at Danny's face, I realize that he's flustered. Ignoring this, I wet the cloth once more to get the last blood stain on his chest. He jumps, and I give him a curious look.

"I-it's cold" he chuckled, and I laugh in agreement.

"Sorry!" I laugh, and he does too as I set down the bloody rag.

I look at his bloody hair, and decided he should have clean hair. I gave him a decent smile that seemed to light up his day. He was honestly a mess though, with knotted bloody hair and a torn up jumpsuit.

"Danny, how about you take a bath?"

He gave me a look of agreeance, and I lead him to a big bathroom with a tub, larger than most. Yes, he definitely needed a bath; I could smell how sweaty he was as I helped him to the bathroom. Or was that just the blood and dirt in his hair?

I draw a bath to a warm and comfortable feel, and I get out shampoo and conditioner. As for the soap, it was already it the tub, sitting at the side. I fill it to the usual height, and tell Danny to sit and wait for me to make my way out of the room so he could get dressed.

Mabey when he gets out, I can get answers from him about what had happened all this time he was away, away from my grasp. All this time... he had been gone... I felt as if I'd cry, but didn't allow the tears to stream down my face.

I had nothing else to do but wait,and wait. My eyes grew heavy, and fluttered close every now and then, only to be flung open at the sound of trickling water caused by Danny's movement. After the alarming sound, I'd ask him if he was ok, and he'd reply with a 'yes' or an 'mmmhmm'. even though I couldn't see him, in my mind I could see him nodding.

"Uhhh... can I refill the water... it's just... not clear anymore." he said in his scratchy voice. Although he had a raspy voice, little by little he sounded more like himself. For that, I was thankful.

" Oh... of course." and although I felt thankful, I felt terrible for what happened to Danny. He didn't even tell me what happened ...It made me want to cry.

Danny ALWAYS tells me what's, wrong, even when he feels like the world is coming to an end, he'd tell me all his problems. And now... I can only imagine his pain if he wouldn't talk to me. I can only imagine ...

"Sam..." I heard a soft hint of a voice from the bathroom and jumped from my thoughts.

"Yah Danny?" I asked in worry.

"You don't need to worry so much... I'm fine here with you. Don't feel like it was your fault, I am the one who flew off, not you. Not that you can really fly anyways... but you get what I mean." he laughed.

Even his laugh had a depressed dullness to it, but it still made me smile. He can be selfish at some points be selfish and ignorant like all the other boys, but unlike them, he was also selfless. He CARED. That was what I liked about him. A light faint smile lit on my face, but disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"...Thanks Danny... but I could have done something ...been there..." I say from the outside of the bathroom door.

"Sam..." Danny paused with a hesitant sigh, as if trying to stop me from feeling guilty for what happened.

"I... I'm going to go get you a change of clothes..." I say with watery eyes, exiting the room.

With every step I took, I began to feel worse.

Aghhh! ~ Danny's in the bath! That means he doesn't have clothes on! ah geeze... perverted mind of mine. WATEVES! any who, comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's pov

I felt awful ...Should I tell her? ...no...

What should I... what should I-

I feel the warm water surround my cut up body. It slightly burned at first, but the pain faded away, as well as my thoughts. All that remains is a blank head, indulged in water, breaths waisted away within a single second, and heart beating slower.

I open my eyes to a white room, or perhaps it was just not clear to my awakening eyes. Things cleared up, and I see that I was correct. The room was white. My back stiffened at the feeling of cold icey metal on my back. Or mabey it wasn't the feeling that made me revolt, but the shock, or realization. The memory of this feeling haunted me.

I try to lean forward, but fail miserably, and my body began to be pulled back to the uncomfortable metal table, making my head bang on the edge. Straps pulled and yanked at my wrists and ankles, making them red and sore. It felt as though every time I struggled, the chains and binds grew tighter, and more difficult to deal with. The whole situation was like being in a locked seat belt, but ten times worse. My neck began to close up with another chain, making me choke out of breath.

"Nnng-" my voice came to a slick cut as the chains pulled further like a snake.

"Shut up stupid ghost!" a voice snarled from within the icey shadows, a mask covering the discusted face.

"AGHH-" my voice let out a last crack as the bind tightened and my eyes widened in painful shock.

The voice laughed mechanicaly, and pulled at the chain even more, causing my eyes to blur with tears, becoming a hazy bland grey-blue.

"Menacing ghosts like you are the reasons for this bad environment! Face it, ghost-boy, this is the end for you and all of your pathetic kind."

A knife appeared in the figure's hand, threatening to nip the skin above my belly button. I screamed as loud as I could, in hopes that the knife would be set down. But my thoughts and hopes were inored as the blade sliced my skin, at first lightly, but then deeper.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~Mnnnff" my voice was muffled by a gag that made my mouth somewhat numb, and my cries silenced to a small whimper.

I couldn't move.

It seemed impossible to go so deep as goopy blood dripped on cold gloved hands.

"B-Blood!?" the voice shrilled.

"This... this is impossible ...No!" The figure shifted dizzily.

"No... DANNNNYY!"

"GA~A~A~A~A~A" I gurgled, coughed and choked on the liquid in my mouth.

"DANNY!" I felt my body being shaken at a rapid pace, and heard a velvet voice of worry.

"nnn-hmmm?" I looked hazily, making out the situation before me.

"S-sam?"

...

She blushed at this awkward moment, although I didn't see the big deal. She was holding under my wet arms, forcing me upward, halfway out of the warm bath water. I had no clothes on, and it looked like we're now both aware of this.

"I-I... you were... drowning... Freaked out_ came in_ scream_ Help?"

she wasn't making sense. Her hands released the grip on me, and she stared at me with a blush spread across her cheeks.

My wet hand skimmed her smooth cheek as she came to a hault with her scrambled words. I leaned forward as her lilac eyes opened wide in shock.

My lips brushed against her cheek lightly and pulled away. I stared into her eyes with a confused expression.

"I-I" I had not meant for that to happen... It was supposed to be a friendly gesture ...Or... was it really? Great! now I was confusing myself ...no...

"I-It's okay." Sam gave a sigh along with a light smile in understanding, "I understand, you were gone for so long... and then clearly you were tortured..."

She released a sad sigh, as if to give a dramatic pause, and stared solemnly into my eyes with a hazy hue. She used her palm to my head, moving my midnight hair, and placed a kiss on it. With a swift turn, she pulled back to my eyes, purple ones drawn to mine.

"Mabey that's all you need," she paused, the corners of her lips turning up, " a little affection."

Her voice curled around my thoughts with gentle silk lacing around it. It was a soft purr of a voice, a light whisper that seemed to make me feel safe in a way. As if her voice was protecting me, it was strong yet smooth, reminding me of dark chocolate.

"I will always be here Danny." Sam's black emo nails gently pulled my head to her chest with a light tug.

I hugged back at her warm skin, although the whole awkward "I'm naked in this bathtub" situation had not disappeared.

"Thank you..." I paused feeling sincere, "for understanding..."

Unknowingly, tears sprang all over my face, and I for one, had cried all too much in a single day.

"Let it all out, Danny." she said with a silky voice.

And before I knew it, I was sobbing over the shoulder of my best friend, dramatically wavering from side to side. After a minute or two, Sam pulled away with another cute blush, refusing to look down. She then handed me a pile of clothing.

"Here... I ordered you some clothing ...it's not entirely your style, but it's similar, and more comfortable ...so..." she stood awkwardly as I took the outfit.

"Just... don't fall asleep again." she muttered on her way out the door.

I looked down at the clothing, then back at the door as it shut behind Sam. Sighing, I pulled the drain, and watched the water swirl down, then reached for a towel to dry off.

good? :D totally pervy but WHATEVES!

Sam:You made me... I saw...GAH!

Me: He was drowning though...T_T

Sam:! you made him drown!

Me: oh well.

Danny: ...Sam it's okay

Sam: NO IT'S NOT!

Danny: Y-You don't think I look good? Is that why...

Sam: *sighs*

Me: I think Danny's hot. You were lucky to see Danny in the bath, I'd do anything to be in your position.

Sam: *gasps* LEX!

Danny: *blushes*

Me: alrighty Phans! if you want more, just remember 5 comments and 5 votes!

That's all! Plz comment/criticize.

I am titanium.


End file.
